Mistletoe
by fictrom33
Summary: Set after 4x09. Partial spoilers for 4x09. Jeremy and Bonnie discuss their relationship and have some fun with mistletoe. They continue on their relationship, through many challenges and just downright fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, or the characters, even as much as I wished I did. **

**Short little one shot I got an idea for after 4x09, when Jeremy and Bonnie were messing around with the mistletoe with Damon and Elena.**

"Mistletoe"

Elena walked past her brother and best friend towards Damon. Jeremy shook his head, smiling. He felt mixed on his feelings towards his sister and Damon, but he tried to ignore it. He was too content with Bonnie to worry about it.

"Hey, Bon?" He suddenly asked.

"Mm?" Bonnie murmured, looking up at him.

"You know when I said that I, as Damon put it, attached my warm and fuzzy feelings to you…I meant that I…Bonnie, I never got over you." He said softly.

"I know, Jeremy…I…never really got over you either." She replied, ducking her head down to look at her lap.

"Really?" Jeremy asked, looking up at her.

"Really." Bonnie smiled.

"Bonnie…I really wanted to tell you this a while back…but then all the drama happened and I'm so sorry for that, and-" He started.

"Jer, stop. I know. I forgive you." Bonnie said.

"That's great…but you didn't let me finish. What I wanted to tell you a while back is…I love you." Jeremy said.

"I…I love you too." Bonnie said.

Jeremy smiled and held the mistletoe above his head. "I think that something's in order."

"Oh really?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes." Jeremy smiled.

Bonnie scooted closer to Jeremy until she was right in front of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched and Jeremy immediately dropped the mistletoe and wrapped his arms around Bonnie's waist. Neither could even comprehend how much they had missed one another.

They released one another a few moments later and just stared into one another's eyes. "I love you, Bonnie."

"I love you too, Jeremy." Bonnie said.

Jeremy stroked his hand across Bonnie's cheek. "I've missed you." He whispered.

"I've missed you too." She replied.

Jeremy pulled Bonnie into a huge hug, rubbing her back with his hands. Bonnie rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Does this mean we're back together?" Jeremy asked.

"Of course." Bonnie smiled.

**A/N: I was really excited when Jeremy expressed his feelings for Bonnie. I got this idea and had to write it down and post it. It is supposed to be a really short one-shot, but if anyone would like me to continue it as a full story and plot, just let me know. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Diaries, or the characters, or anything relating to them. I only own this story. **

**A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting such a positive response to this story **** Thank you so much, everyone! I decided to go ahead and make this a full story. Here's chapter 2.**

Jeremy finally returned home from the lake house. He hadn't been home in a month. Damon had stayed there with him to help him control his vampire hunting. Bonnie and Elena had gone home over three weeks ago, and he missed Bonnie so much. He was so happy that she had forgiven him, and was willing to give him a second chance.

He walked in the front door to find Matt sitting in the kitchen. "Hey dude, you're home!" Matt called, standing up from his lunch to welcome Jeremy.

"Hey man!" Jeremy greeted him. "How's Mystic Falls?"

"Oh, it's…just as interesting as ever. Did you hear about Mrs. Lockwood?" Matt asked him.

Jeremy put his stuff down and walked into the kitchen. "No, what happened?" He asked, walking to the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"Um…Klaus killed her." Matt replied.

"Wait, seriously?" Jeremy asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah." Matt said, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"How's Tyler?" Jeremy asked, sitting down at the table.

"He's been better…but he's all right. Caroline's been with him non-stop." Matt informed him.

Jeremy was in disbelief. They had all been through so much. So many loved ones had died in the past couple of years. There was so much hurting in Mystic Falls.

"So I heard about you and Bonnie. Elena told me." Matt said, smirking at Jeremy.

"Oh, yeah," Jeremy smiled, "speaking of which, do you know where she is?"

"She, Elena, and Caroline are all at Caroline's house. You can go see her if you want. She told me to send you over when you get settled in and want to." Matt said.

"Well I'm going to head on over there, dude." Jeremy said.

"All right, see you later." Matt said.

Jeremy stood up and walked outside to his car. He pulled out of his driveway and towards Caroline's house. He couldn't wait to see Bonnie. He hoped the girls wouldn't mind him crashing the girls' night for a while.

He pulled into the Forbes' home and got out of the car. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. He could hear voices coming from inside. Suddenly, Caroline walked up and opened the door.

"Hello, Jeremy." She smiled at him.

"Hey, Care. Is Bonnie here?" He asked.

Caroline smirked. "Bonnie! You have a gentleman visitor!"

Jeremy rolled his eyes as Caroline walked away from the door, letting Jeremy in. Bonnie walked out from the living room. "Hey!" Bonnie smiled at Jeremy.

"Hey, beautiful!" He smiled at her.

Bonnie ran into Jeremy's arms, hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much." She told him.

"I missed you too." Jeremy told her, holding her close.

Bonnie pulled back to look at him and gave him a kiss. He held her even closer as they kissed. They pulled back and smiled at each other.

Bonnie grabbed Jeremy's hand and pulled him into the living room. They sat down on the couch next to Elena, who was facing Caroline, talking.

"Hey, Jer!" Elena exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Hey, Lena!" Jeremy replied, hugging her back tightly.

"How was your month?" Elena asked him.

"It was all right…I had to spend it with Damon…but you know." Jeremy smirked. "Speaking of which…how are you doing with that?" He asked her.

"I still love him…but I feel like I'm not supposed to see him." Elena said. Jeremy looked at Bonnie, who was frowning.

"Can I talk to you a sec, Jer?" Bonnie asked him.

"Yeah, of course." Jeremy said.

They walked to Caroline's kitchen so they couldn't be heard. All they could hope was that the two vampires wouldn't try and eavesdrop. "What's up?" Jeremy asked, leaning against the counter.

"You know how Stefan told Damon to un-sire Elena?" Bonnie asked.

"Yeah?"

"I've been paying attention to Elena…I think that it's really messing with her. She still has feelings for him. She still loves him. She just knows she's not supposed to be with him. I think Caroline and Stefan…really have the wrong idea on this." She said, frowning.

"I thought you didn't want Elena to be with Damon either?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't. But if she loves him…she loves him. There's nothing that anyone can do about that. But Elena's miserable. I know they think they did what's right…but…Elena's miserable." Bonnie said.

"I guess you're right…well what can we do about that?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know…but do you think Damon would change things if we tell him how miserable Elena is?" Bonnie asked.

"I…I don't know." Jeremy said. "Look, let's try not to worry about it right this second. Maybe we can talk to them about it. But right now, I just want to focus on you." Jeremy said.

"Okay." Bonnie smiled and walked forward to give him a kiss.

**A/N: There's Chapter 2! I completely ship Delena and I thought it would be interesting to get Jeremy and Bonnie involved and try and fix things between Damon and Elena. In my opinion, if Stefan really loved Elena, he would rather her be happy with Damon than miserable without. But apparently, Stefan is too selfish for that -.- Anyway, there are going to be lots of Beremy challenges and such throughout this story! And the next chapter will be up soon! Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or the characters. I only own this story. **

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorited. Here's chapter 3!**

Jeremy arrived home at nighttime. Matt was still up watching television, and offered Jeremy a hello when he walked in, but kept his eyes glued to the screen in shock. Jeremy took a look at the screen and saw in big letters at the bottom:

_**Massive animal massacre in Mystic Falls; fifteen human bodies recovered. **_

"Who do you think that was?" Jeremy asked, wide-eyed.

"Klaus." Matt choked out, his voice gone dry.

"Are you sure about that?" Jeremy asked. "I mean, I know it's the likely option, but there are a whole lot of vampires in this town."

"Who else would have done it? Caroline is the most human-like vampire I've met, Tyler is dealing with his mom, Elena and Damon are...dealing with one another, and Stefan's too…on a bunny diet." Matt replied.

"I guess you're right…do they know who was in the massacre? Like, who died?" Jeremy asked, sitting on the couch.

"No one we know…" Matt was cut off by the doorbell ringing.

Jeremy stood to get open the door, revealing a very horrified looking April Young. "April? What are you doing here?" Jeremy asked.

"April? April! Where have you been?" Matt asked, shooting up from the couch.

"I…I think I know what everyone's been hiding from me. So I fled town for a month…I needed a break." She said softly.

"Why are you here?" Matt asked her, concern filling his eyes.

"Because I don't know where else to go. It's lonely at my house…really lonely. So I had been staying with Rebekah…but…I…I found her dead body in a coffin…so…yeah." She stammered out.

"Oh. Um…well, come in." Matt said, giving April a hug as she walked in.

Jeremy excused himself and went upstairs to call Bonnie. As he dialed the number, he could hear April crying downstairs. He suddenly felt horrible for abandoning them, but he had to talk to Bonnie.

"Hello?" He heard her answer.

"Hey! Did you hear about the…massacre?" Jeremy asked, trying to make it sound as least depressing as he could without beating around the bush.

"Yes." Bonnie said softly.

"Do you know who did it?" He asked.

"Well it wasn't Caroline, Elena, Stefan, Tyler, or Damon, so who does that leave, Jer?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus?"

"Yes." She said.

"That's what I thought." Jeremy said, scowling.

"Hey, does Matt mind if I come over for a while? My dad isn't going to be home until morning again, and this whole massacre thing is kind of freaking me out. Not because I think I'm in harm's way, but because I'm worried about you, and Elena, and everyone." Bonnie said.

"I'm sure Matt wouldn't mind. Just be prepared, April is here, and I'm pretty sure she's the one sobbing downstairs unless Matt is having some abnormally high-pitched breakdown." Jeremy said.

"Is she okay?" Bonnie asked.

"She found out…and is kind of freaking out." Jeremy replied.

"Well…that's not good. Okay, I'll be over soon." Bonnie said.

"Okay, bye." Jeremy replied.

Within fifteen minutes, Bonnie was at the Gilbert house. She walked on in and found Jeremy awkwardly watching Matt comfort April to sleep. Jeremy saw Bonnie come in and quietly got up from the love seat. "Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." Bonnie smiled at him before giving a sympathetic look to Matt for April.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Jeremy asked her.

"Sure." Bonnie replied, and followed Jeremy upstairs.

They walked into Jeremy's bedroom and laid down on the bed, Bonnie resting her head on Jeremy's chest. "Are you okay?" Jeremy asked her.

"No." Bonnie sighed. Jeremy kissed her forehead and pulled her closer.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"So, did you come up with any plan about Elena and Damon?" Jeremy asked her.

"Sort of…if we talk to Damon, maybe he can tell Elena to forget he told her to leave. That sire bond works as well as compulsion." Bonnie said.

"Mm…that's a good idea. Won't Stefan get mad?" Jeremy asked.

"Stefan can get over it. I've never seen him act so selfish before." Bonnie said. "And Damon act so selfless."

"I agree. I guess Damon does really love Elena, doesn't he?" Jeremy said.

"I guess he does." Bonnie replied. It wasn't long before Bonnie was in a deep sleep in Jeremy's arms.

** A/N: I know, these chapters have been kind of short, but the next chapter should be longer. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review! The more reviews I get, the more inspiration I'll get to write faster! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, or anything in it, just this story. **

**A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't updated until now! But I'm back and here's chapter 4 of Mistletoe **

Bonnie woke up, at first not really aware of where she was. But as she woke up gradually, she realized she was in Jeremy's room. Question was, where was Jeremy? She was wearing one of Jeremy's t-shirts over a tank top and was still wearing her jeans. She turned over and breathed in the scent of Jeremy's pillow. It smelled just like him. She smiled and started to go back to sleep when she heard the door open.

"Jer?" She asked sleepily.

"No, Bon, it's me, Matt." The person replied.

Sighing, Bonnie opened her eyes and sat up. "Do you need something? Hey, where's Jeremy anyway?"

"Jeremy went to go get doughnuts for you, me and April. And yes." Matt said, looking extremely hesitant.

"First off, April spent the night too? And second, what's that? Matt, please get to the point, I'm really tired. What time is it?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie. Let me answer before you ask more questions." Matt said.

"Sorry. What do you need?" Bonnie asked.

"Look, April knows everything." Matt said.

"By everything, you mean that a couple of us are vampires? Or everything, everything?" Bonnie asked him.

"Somewhere in the middle?" Matt shrugged.

"Matt, you really have to clarify. If she knows everything, including about Klaus, his little hybrid minions, and how he killed all of them, along with his siblings, then we're in trouble." Bonnie said.

"I don't know how much she knows! That's the problem, Bonnie. She knows stuff…she knows Caroline's a vampire, has basically figured out that there are more vampires amongst us, and that someone killed Rebekah…but that's all she told me she knew. But it seemed like she knew something else." Matt said.

"Why are you telling me this? Why don't you call Elena and Damon?" Bonnie asked.

"Because, we can't get them involved in the same situation. Caroline's orders. Apparently they need separate time." Matt replied.

"Well you know what, whether Caroline likes it or not, Jeremy and I are fixing Damon and Elena!" Bonnie snapped. Matt looked at her wide-eyed. "Sorry…that sounded childish…I'm sorry, I'm tired. Please don't mention that to Caroline, though." Bonnie said.

"No problem." Matt said quietly.

"Is April awake?" Bonnie asked Matt.

"Yeah, she's drinking coffee in the kitchen. Do you want to come join us?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…why did she spend the night, by the way?" Bonnie asked.

"She fell asleep, had nowhere else to go. I wasn't going to send her out on the streets, Bon." Matt replied.

"You like her, don't you?" Bonnie asked, nudging him and smirking.

"Would you mind not acting like we're twelve-year-old girls?" Matt asked.

"Sorry. But seriously, do you like her, Matt?" Bonnie asked.

"I…I don't know. I feel protective over her…but I don't feel like it's just an 'older brother' feeling…don't say anything to Jeremy." Matt said.

"I won't." Bonnie smiled.

As they walked into the kitchen, Jeremy came inside with the doughnuts. "Hey guys! You're all awake! When I left, Matt was the only one and even he barely had an eye open." Jeremy chuckled.

"Good morning." Bonnie smiled at him.

"Good morning." He smiled back. Jeremy gave her a quick kiss before setting the doughnut box on the counter. The four of them each grabbed a doughnut and began eating. As soon as they started, there was a knock at the door.

"Is it bad that knocking at the door always scares me anymore?" Jeremy whispered to Bonnie as he went to open the door.

When Jeremy opened the door, he revealed Caroline and Tyler. "Jeremy! Oh my God, I have been calling your guys' phone all morning! Why haven't you picked up?" Caroline scolded.

"Um…sorry?" Jeremy said. "I haven't heard the phone go off. Have you, Matt?"

"No…is the phone line disconnected?" Matt asked.

"Not that I'm aware of…" Jeremy said. Suddenly, he became extremely aware that he hadn't seen Tyler since he had left. He wasn't really used to being around Tyler again…but Tyler was half vampire.

"Are you okay, Jer?" Caroline asked, walking past him into the house.

"Trying to be." Jeremy said quietly. Bonnie caught on to what was wrong and came out from the kitchen to grab him hand and stop him.

"Bonnie? Oh my God, did you spend the night?" Caroline asked.

"Uh…yes, but it's not what you think…really, I just needed to not be alone, and well…Jeremy was my favorite option." Bonnie smiled.

Jeremy smiled at her and kissed her temple before leading everyone in to the kitchen. "April! Hey…did you spend the night here too?" Caroline asked, looking back and forth between her and Matt.

"Um…yes." April said quietly.

Matt got up and whispered to Caroline, "She knows." Caroline's eyes widened and she looked over at April, who looked terrified.

"April?" Caroline said.

"Yes?" April asked.

"I'm not going to hurt you." Caroline said, giving a comforting smile.

"I just have a question…how many of you guys are there?" April asked. "Are you all vampires?"

"No, definitely not…um…most of us are…but these three aren't." Caroline gestured to Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt. "Tyler here is…and so is…um…Elena, Damon and Stefan. Rebekah was one too."

Everyone got really quiet. April looked scared out of her mind. Matt walked over to her and rubbed her arm with his hand.

"We know it's…confusing. But you get used to the idea." Matt said. "But guys, if we're going to tell her the truth, the whole truth comes out."

April's head shot up. "Whole truth?"

"Not the whole truth Matt…she can't handle the entire thing all in one sitting." Bonnie said quietly.

"I mean, tell her what you are, Bonnie…and Jeremy, tell her why you were gone for a while too…and Tyler, tell her all of what you are…and she deserves to know what Rebekah was…because she was most definitely not just a vampire." Matt said.

So they spent the next hour explaining to April the gist of the situation. They left out gory details, like how Stefan has to drink animal blood to contain his ripper side. Or how Rebekah was killed by Klaus. In fact, they nearly left Klaus out entirely. All she knew was that Klaus was dangerous.

By nightfall, Bonnie was finally leaving the Gilbert's house to go meet Elena at the grill. "Bye, Bon." Jeremy kissed her goodbye.

"Thank you for keeping me company." Bonnie said.

"It was my pleasure." Jeremy said, smiling. Bonnie kissed him again before smiling and walking out the door.

Jeremy shut the door and turned around to look into the living room. April was still there and she and Matt were talking on the couch.

"Thank you for being honest with me today. I'm…terrified…but I'm glad I know." April said to Matt.

"You're welcome. It's nice having you in the know." Matt smiled.

Suddenly the air in the room seemed to change and Matt and April were lost in each other's eyes for a brief moment. "April…can I kiss you?" Matt asked.

April smiled her shy smile and nodded. Matt leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. April smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jeremy smirked and walked upstairs.

**A/N: So, again, sorry I took forever to reply. I hope this longer chapter makes up for that somehow. Oh, and if you couldn't tell, I totally ship Mapril (Is that what people are calling it?) and really wanted to put some of them in this story. Let me know what you think! I promise, this time I really will write faster **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries or the characters, etc. I only own this story. **

**A/N: So, this is going to be the last chapter (I know, I didn't give much notice, sorry about that). I hope everyone enjoyed it! Without further ado, here's the final chapter to Mistletoe :D**

Chapter Five

Jeremy showed up at the Salvatore's front door early the next morning. Damon answered, looking sleepy.

"What do you want, little Gilbert?" He asked.

"Elena's miserable, dude. This sire bond didn't affect her feelings, it's only affected her actions. Bonnie told me that Elena was sobbing last night. You need to talk to her, get her back." Jeremy told him.

"Let me get this straight…because I thought you and Bonnie weren't exactly on board with the idea of me and Elena together. You want me to get your sister back?" Damon asked.

"I know I haven't always been on board with it…but she wasn't even this upset when Stefan was gone for the whole summer. She was mad at him…but you…she misses you." Jeremy said.

Damon was silent for a minute and Jeremy could tell that he was pondering upon the thought. "I'll talk to her. Thanks, Jeremy. I guess I owe you one." Damon said.

"No problem." Jeremy said, and after a little while, he and Damon left to go to Bonnie's house, where Elena had stayed the night.

The moment they rang the doorbell, Bonnie answered with a warm smile at them. "Hey guys."

"Morning, Bonnie. Is Elena around?" Damon asked, politely standing outside after Bonnie gave Jeremy a kiss hello.

"Yes. And you can come in, you know…actually, on one condition." Bonnie told him. Damon raised his eyebrows. "I want you to talk to Elena and get her back…but when you do…if you end up hurting her, you'll be answering to me, and you know too well that I can give you an aneurism if I have to."

"I understand, Bonnie." Damon said, smirking. Bonnie smiled and gestured for him to come in.

"Elena! Damon's here to see you!" Bonnie called into the house, pulling Jeremy into the kitchen.

They watched as Elena walked around the corner to see Damon. "Hey." She said softly.

"Hey…I need to tell you something." Damon said, smiling softly, something that surprised Bonnie as Damon didn't smile very often.

"What's that?" Elena asked, a smile creeping up on her cheeks as if she knew what he was talking about.

"I want you to come here, and stay with me. Don't leave me again, even if I tell you to. Please." Damon told her.

"I promise I won't leave again." Elena said, her smile growing wide as she practically flung herself into Damon's arms. She hugged him tightly, Damon holding her head against his chest with his hand. He then brought a hand under her chin and lifted her face to his so that he could kiss her. As they kissed passionately, Bonnie dragged Jeremy upstairs to her room.

"That was kind of awkward to watch." She murmured, opening her room door.

"You think? I'm her brother." Jeremy chuckled.

"Thank you for talking to him. It was kind of depressing listening to her sob last night. She was literally…sobbing, she missed him so much." Bonnie said.

"Well thank God he agreed to talk to her…I guess it just proves that Damon really does love her." Jeremy shrugged.

"It does." Bonnie smiled. "But I'm pretty sure we already had that discussion."

"Yeah, we did." Jeremy smiled.

"Maybe things will get happier around here." Bonnie mused, laying down on her bed, gesturing for Jeremy to lay beside her.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy asked, taking her invitation, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Well, for so long, everyone was broken up or with the wrong people. Caroline and Tyler were having a fight, me and you were over, Elena was unhappy with Stefan, Damon was unhappy alone…I'm just saying that maybe now that everything is how it should be…maybe it'll be…almost motivation for everyone to protect each other. Because we all love someone who needs to protect someone else." Bonnie explained.

"Like Damon loves Elena because…well he loves her, Elena loves me because I'm her brother, I love you for too many reasons to count," Jeremy started, causing Bonnie to blush, "you love Caroline because she's one of your best friends, Caroline loves Tyler for reasons I have yet to figure out, Tyler loves Matt because they've been best friends since forever, and Matt is falling in love with April…so because of all of that, Damon almost has to protect April, because it's a chain reaction?"

Bonnie started laughing loudly before replying, "Something like that." She leaned over and kissed him softly. Jeremy kissed her back, pulling her closer to him. He felt like he was under the mistletoe all over again.

**Well, that's it! Thank you for everyone who reviewed and favorited this story! Sorry it wasn't very long, I unintentionally covered the topics I meant to cover throughout the story in the first few chapters :D This story didn't really line up to the events of the show at all, but oh well, I had fun writing it, and I hope everyone enjoyed reading it! Thanks everyone! **


End file.
